The Infinity Book: FNaF
by LeviathanXtra
Summary: Hi there! I'm not the writer, you are! This is your book, I'm just the writer. Simply leave a review stating a suggestion, which can be anything! Suggest songs, one shots, ships, anything you can imagine! This is your book! This, ladies and gentlemen, is the INFINITY BOOK!
1. Introduction

**Hi! I'm not the author. You are! I'm merely the writer, writing what you want!**

 **This is, "The Infinity Book," for FNaF, where I write what you want! Whether it be FNaF songs, one shots, ships, or whatever else floats your yacht! Or is it boat? I think yacht is bett- Oh wait, float rhymes with boat, so that - Oh, ok, I get it.**

 **Whatever floats your boat! That's what'll be writing.**

 **Get it? Got it? Good? No? Bad?**

 **That's rude. :)**

 **This is only the intro, I'll have chapters as soon as you have ideas.**

 **Like I said, you're the author!**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	2. (1) A Fiery End

**Ooookay. First ever, official chapter, suggested by a guest with the name of "S." This is Mike Schmidt's death and what happens after.**

* * *

"No no no no!" Mike shouted as Foxy sprinted down the hall. He quickly slammed his hand on the door button, which he regretted, "DAMN IT!" He yelled, holding his hand. It hurt more than he thought it would, but then again, he was fighting for his life.

Seconds later, Mike heard... Nothing. Dead silence. He looked on tablet. The animatronics weren't anywhere to be found. Mike was about to celebrate, but then he realized they were planning something. The night guard heard the building settle behind him, but paid it no attention. He decided to peak out down the hall. On the left hall, was nothing. No Bonnie, no Foxy, nothing. Mike heard the building settle once more, but he once again paid no attention. After looking down both halls, he sat down on his chair, sighing. He couldn't think where they went, or what they were planning. Mike lifted the tablet once more, but accidentally press the volume button, so, instead of a screen showing the cameras, there was just a reflective, blank, screen. Mike froze in fear at what he saw.

Right behind him, were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Mike, still frozen, was punch straight in the head by Freddy, and immediately lost consciousness.

/

"Ugghhh. What happened?" Mike blankly said as he sat up. There was a bright light above him, and something felt... Off. He closed his eyes, blocking off the light. The night guard stood up. He was in the spare parts room. That was when the memories of the previous night came flooding back. He could feel his stress levels rising, his eyes quickly darting around the room. Then he saw it.

In the corner of the room, were the three animatronics. They were doing something to something in the corner, Mike couldn't see it, until Freddy moved partially to the right. Mike saw, through the gap, himself. He was in a Freddy suit, with only his head showing. There was crimson blood everywhere, pooling around his body. The night guard slowly backed up to the wall, but instead of stopping, he went straight through it. He began to panic.

"W-Whats going on!" He shouted. Mike fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, "I'M DEAD I'M DEAD!" He screamed. Mike breathed in for a few seconds before letting out a blood curding scream. The night guard was in the main party room, and several chairs went flying, along with a couple tables.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica hastily left the spare parts room, also covered in blood.

"What was that?" Chica asked.

"I... I'm not sure." Freddy said in a deep, slightly southern accent.

Mike glared at them with pure hatred. He screamed once more then lunged at them, swinging his fists with all his might.

"YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled. A chair went flying straight at Freddy, who managed to dodge it. Foxy came running.

"What was that?" He questioned, no longer having a pirate voice, instead he had a gruff voice, which was about to asked another question when he looked around the room. The animatronics were completely oblivious.

"W-What if it's the ghost of Mike?" Bonnie suggested. Freddy shook his head, which resulted in Mike trying to punch him, but the night guard only went through the brown bear. Mike fell to his nears once more, and let the tears come out.

The animatronics felt a chill throughout their mechanical bodies.

"Why did it get so cold?" Chica asked, her heating systems enabling.

Mike looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. _If I'm a ghost, then maybe I can rest if I get revenge. Like in that one show._ Mike stood up, then stared into Freddy's eyes. He felt the hatred build up, the sadness, all of the emotions. The ex-night guard released all of it at Freddy, who went flying into Chica and Bonnie, knocking them all onto the floor.

Foxy raised his hook and looked around, confused. Mike stepped up to the clueless fox, then proceeded to reach into Foxy's chest. He used all his might to crush the motherboard inside of Foxy, who fell face first onto the floor, like a tree that had been felled. Mike laughed, then looked at Freddy and co. Mike tried to materialize himself, and managed to show a slightly transparent version of himself. The animatronics stared at him, frozen with a mixture of feelings.

"You killed me." Mike said. His voice dragged out each word unintentionally. He took a step towards the animatronics, who backed up.

"W-we just wanted to make you like us." Chica stuttered. Mike gave out a dark laugh filled with anger.

"Like you?" He said, "LIKE YOU?!" Mike glared at them, sending a shiver through the robots steel frames, "I am like you, or soon will be."

"How?" Freddy questioned. The bear wasn't sure what Mike was talking about, but got the feeling it was bad.

"Because you'll be dead." With that statement, the animatronics froze in fear. They experience a feeling they never felt. A feeling that they couldn't name. Mike disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He decided to start with Chica, who seemed to be the most innocent. Mike put his hand into her head, and she screamed before sparks started flying. Bonnie and Freddy, who were only a few feet away, were still unmoving.

Mike flung Chica across the room, and through the front doors. The sound of glass breaking seemed way too louder than it should have been. The night guard looked at Bonnie, and slowly walked towards him, then did the same thing he did the Chica, but this time, he pulled off Bonnie's face and shoved it through Bonnie's middle, leaving the face inside his torso. Once again, the animatronic was tossed across the room, this time landing on the stage, leaving a dent in the solid wood.

Freddy finally moved, and got onto his knees. He made a symbol with his hand, then said a few words in a strange language. There was a bright red light that came from Freddy's hand, blinding Mike. After a few seconds, it completely disappeared. Mike looked back at Freddy. He saw, floating in front of Freddy, a limp, golden bear. It was a blank suit, and seemed to be covered in oil stains. The suit looked exactly like Freddy, but was gold. The night guard looked at it confused.

Suddenly, the suit jumped at Mike, going for his throat. Mike expected it to go through him, but instead the golden bear wrapped it's thick fingers around his throat. He didn't know how the was possible, but he fought back anyway. Mike felt his anger and rage pent up inside of him, then he let it loose on the suit, ripping it's hands off his throat, and continuing towards the floor, where it crashed onto a chair. Mike thought at first it was another ghost, but it didn't go through the chair. Before thinking it wasn't a ghost, Mike realized something.

 _It must be haunting the suit. That must be acting like a type of armor, which means..._ Mike looked at Freddy, and sprinted at him. The night guard went directly into Freddy, and after a small struggle, gained control. It felt great, much different than being a sole ghost, with no physical form.

Mike teleported behind the suit and put it in a headlock. He used the strength of Freddy, combined with his supernatural powers, to crush the golden bear's head and rip it off. The night guard threw the suit outside, and teleported to it. However, he couldn't teleport past the doors, but he could walk past it, so he did and stood only a few feet from the suit. Mike thought up a theory, but pushed it aside. He stared at the suit, then used all his power to set it ablaze. He couldn't smell, but he knew it must smell incredibly obnoxious. The night guard forgot that the golden bear looked to be covered in oil stains.

He quickly spun around. Mike already made it to the stage, and wasn't able to stop what came next. Everything seemed to slow down. A stray flame reached a patch of dark oil, and as soon as it touched it, the suit exploded with fire. Several flames and embers spread to the building. Mike panicked, and looked for an exit. In this state of panic, he didn't think to destroy Freddy and move on to the afterlife. So, when Freddy's fur was set on fire, only a few seconds later, all the oil inside of Freddy exploded, ripping Mike in pieces along with it...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Woah! First chapter! What'd you think about it? I personally thought it was great. Once again, I'd like to thank "S" for the suggestion. I was finally able to write some super powers. I know it was short, but I'm really busy right now, and I just wanted to get this out ASAP.**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions! It can be anything you want. Even songs and stuff. Be creative! Or freaky! Or weird! I'll write it 'cuz I'm that awesome!**

 **Woo Woo!**


End file.
